Boris Vorshevsky
Boris Vorshevsky '(Russian: 'Борис Воршевский) is a character mentioned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is the President of Russia after the Ultranationalist Party took control. He first appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in the mission "Turbulence", where he was kidnapped by Vladimir Makarov and later in "Down The Rabbit Hole" where he was rescued by Delta Force and Task Force 141. Appearance ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Boris Vorshevsky is the President of Russia during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is said in one of the newspapers in Vladimir Makarov's house that Vorshevsky and other members of the Ultranationalist Party ousted Makarov from the inner circle. After the Loyalists lost the Russian presidential election, Vorshevsky and other moderate figures in the Ultranationalist Party felt that Makarov's presence would jeopardize the Ultranationalist Party from gaining the trust of the Russian people. They also believed that by removing Makarov would change the Russian people's perception towards the party, as well as distance other hardliners in the party from their violent past at the same time trying to improve relations with the United States and the Loyalists which were strained because of Makarov. Angered by his removal from the party, Makarov harbored a deep grudge towards Vorshevsky and vowed to destroy his government at all cost. Another news clipping inside his safehouse confirms this new found hatred, with Makarov vowing to kill Vorshevsky to ensure his betrayal would not go unanswered. After the events of "No Russian", following the presence of an American operative in that massacre, Vorshevsky reluctantly authorized a full invasion of the United States to avenge the deaths of their citizens. However, this decision proved to be disastrous later, as while Russian forces managed to surprise the United States, they suffered many disastrous defeats that resulted in him authorizing a full withdrawal. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Following their immediate withdrawal from America, Vorshevsky decided to negotiate a peace treaty with the West, much to the dismay of the hardliners. Believing that he was no longer capable of leading Russia against their foes, the hardliners switched their allegiance to Makarov, which allowed the former to seize power. The peace treaty was to take place in Hamburg, so Vorshevsky headed there on his presidential plane. In "Turbulence", Vorshevsky made his first appearance and revealed his intention to seek peace with his daughter, Alena. Once he revealed his intention, his cabinet members; primarily Vasili Zhukov, his minister of war, opposed such a proposition but Vorshevsky was adamant, convincing them that this would benefit Russia for a long time and gain them new allies. However, Makarov's men had infiltrated the plane, and caused it to crash. While he had initially avoided capture and survived the crash, he was eventually caught, and his security detail, which consisted of Commander Leonid Pudovkin and Andrei Harkov, were killed on site. Makarov demanded that Vorshevsky give up the nuclear codes, but the latter refused, calling him "insane". Enraged by his stance, Makarov ordered his men to find Alena Vorshevsky and eliminate any remaining resistance. However, the FSO who were tasked with protecting Alena managed to fend off Makarov's attacks and brought her to a safehouse in Berlin. Vorshevsky was later told to give up the nuclear launch codes; as before, he refused. When Alexi tells Makarov that they have located Alena, he shows visible signs of concern, struggling free of his binds. Team Metal was tasked with retrieving Alena before Makarov's men could; however, they were too late and both were taken to a diamond mine in Siberia. The Vorshevskys were later rescued through a joint operation between Delta Force and Task Force 141. However, during their extraction, the mine collapsed, killing the rest of Makarov's men and Team Metal, with Yuri badly wounded. Following his rescue, President Vorshevsky returned safely to Moscow to the grateful masses who awaited his rescue. Indebted to the West and staying true to his promise, Vorshevsky immediately sought to negotiate peace with the United States, soon after announcing an end to all hostilities alongside his American counterpart. Vorshevsky's government was then fully recognized by the West and in their newfound alliance exonerated Task Force 141 of the false war crimes charges against them. During this time, Vorshevsky was enraged by being betrayed by his own party, cleansing the party of all those who supported Makarov. Gallery Vorshevsky-Cullen Article.png|Vorshevsky mentioned in an article in "Loose Ends". President Vorshesky Turbulence MW3.png ThePresident.jpg|President Vorshevsky, as seen in the cutscene before "Turbulence". mw3 boris.PNG|Boris Vorshevsky concept art. Vladimir Makarov with Boris Vorshevsky Turbulence MW3.png|Vorshevsky refuses to tell Makarov the launch codes. Vorshevsky after plane crash.png|Vorshevsky after the plane crash. Mw3-Turbulence-Gameplay.png Mw3Boris Vorshebsky.jpg Boris Vorshevsky Alena Vorshevsky Modern Warfare 3.jpg|Vorshevsky with his daughter Alena. Vorshevsky's_Torture_MW3.png|Vorshevsky being interrogated by Makarov in "Stronghold". Vorshevsky_Interrogation_MW3.png|A close-up on the screen. Boris Vorshevsky Model.png|Vorshevsky's model. President_Vorshevsky_in_UH-60_MW3.png|Vorshevsky onboard the Blackhawk. Trivia *On the poster given out with pre-orders, it is written that Vorshevsky called off peace talks when his daughter was kidnapped. However, this did not translate in game, as he and his daughter were kidnapped at the same time. *In the Special Ops mission "Milehigh Jack", his last name is incorrectly spelled "Vorschevsky". *It is possible to kill him in "Down the Rabbit Hole". *If using noclip, it is possible to see that the President is actually armed with an AK-47 in mission "Down the Rabbit Hole". *The picture in the newspaper that mentions Vorshevsky in "Loose Ends" is a cropped version off of a real photograph of the Pentagon after it was hit on September 11, 2001. ru:Борис Воршевский Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Russian Government Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Russian Federation Characters